Douglas Rex Rinehart: An Unexpected Determination Series
'''Douglas Rex Rinehart: An Unexpected Determination '''is an American-Thai GoAnimate animation web series were the series and created by James Emirzian Waldementer, That follows the main protagonist villain character theme even revolting around the doomsday of GoAnimate for Business between Douglas Rex Rinehart (Protagonist villain), Ricardo Lopez Stalker (secondary protagonist villain), Bhai Malkit Singh Ji (minor protagonist villain) and later defended from family members as Douglas's Family (titular antagonist), with a recurring appearance with Warren James Cook (primary antagonist) The first video quarter on the marked their Douglas's House the officially appearance in GoAnimate for Business newly added on two episode - Douglas's Family a character that has been other episode introduced prior in the series as the later second series is primarily focused on in-video. It then nears the time for family brought the new house big room. which is own of Family member struggles with sessions. The series many has consist mainly of destruction on GoAnimate and behavior was Douglas on himself and any some sort of the others people strange language on human race in deep GoAnimate Universe, if not a form of humiliation. Plot An depression man lived at the real world, remaining over time that he staying at the thailand located to pattaya. He roaming is searching some more check passport which it is now expired are remaining, He write those on the note for victim passport away at the hotel, he went it outside at the night, there was it an pattaya night party were gets drunk while he seen finished before it end his life. He went goes another hotel again lift up to Floor 27 and then he walked stale at the disappointment and depression, then he opened on the windows and he calming lay down on his ledge in 27 floors. On their morning from this situation biggest problem that happening, Police discover were the american man who attempted to jump off on ledge which he will end his life couples moment, He tries to attempt suicide at central pattaya condo, Police tricked tries to stop him. And then after he ready to willness until roll to his death, until he fall down on the building then slamming down on it himself with broken legs at landed in swimming pool. After all, Medic and police remaining to discover and find out of note his rinehart archive then had to be knowledge for recently he was searching their victims. And the rinehart didn't not survived in this fall for presumably are now dead. US Embassy at the bangkok has notification, into the deep underground on graveyard. His body is now decomposition organs which he cause of his death and last their his soul of "Rinehart Soul", leaving in this reality and the universe. the world is may knowing his soul for moved onto the another dimension may be legally that has tourist so many people are coast suicide, and then discover deep inside on "GoAnimate Universe" from the digital internet reality, he was landed on the Planet Earth (GoAnimate) and then he just rebirth of "Douglas Rex Rinehart" while he coming to virtual life, however. he was just 25 year old, he was pretty dumb, stupid, depression, and swearing a lot. he located at the New House, later he create "Douglas's House" and his family. With 15 years period. Douglas began to the create douglas "DeviantArt Account" infact. he was like look up the gory, blood, violence, and his family find out what came his trouble on internet and trolling, and later he just grounded and go out to sticking in bed. He was lived at the virtual life on (GoAnimate Universe). to figure it find out that he goes on behavior and very unclearly powerfully on it himself. The events 15 after period which accompany them occur in virtual life to the GoAnimate for Business site. The series is following on the character appearance take place were start as (March 15, 2015 - March 23, 2017) * Douglas Rex Rinehart is the only one of protagonist villain and he was main antagonist * Douglas's Family, Children begin to determined at Douglas's Son might had he was behavior on his world, which soon to be titular primary antagonist. Development James has discover where find out that suicide in real world was "Douglas Rex Rinehart" body, while he seen about suffering of depression was heard before. Production began at the James Comedian1999 to be preparing on the web-animation-series used "GoAnimate for Business" soon to be theme "Business Friendly" who had previous on "Comedy World" classic theme with their all environment backgrounds, characters, prop maker, sound effect in this developing and the creation Business Friendly world on this pre-production stage. Animation began in March 15, 2015 on using Comedy world before it worked to Business friendly theme powered on HTML5. The web-series is running on the all episodes and special videos is included releases near to personal animation by James Emirzian Waldementer. The episodes bottom lists appearance other then scenes was composed and inspiring from the classic GoAnimate user and some other animated example several over couples months and years. The main released through public on social, some of the video originally instead helper with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., required to 2016/2017 Edition with sound effects and special effects. Episode Characters See also References Trivia * The series is contains some intense violence, gore, graphic, sexism content and mature language may viewers is not suitable for young children * Douglas Rex Rinehart in the Real World he might have suffering was depressed that soon will bring he passport were expired on 2014, however he had ran out his cash about remaining to packing. presumably he coast to get commits suicide by falling down to building until he last things worte said: "Take the pattaya plauge" External links